


Fuck You.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Protective!Shawn, Werewolf Shawn, Werewolf!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Your werewolf boyfriend is very protective...too protective.





	Fuck You.

There was nothing you hated more than being told what to do. And lately, there seemed to be a lot of people telling doing just that. So yeah, you broke one of the rules. You went out, alone. But you had been locked up in the pack house for almost a week, and you were going stir crazy. So you bribed one of the guys to drop you off at your favorite wine bar to meet up with some friends for a little girls night. 

Your freedom only lasted about an hour and a half before you got a phone call from your very irritated boyfriend telling you he was on your way to pick you up. 

“I fucking hate you!” you pout, arms folded looking out the car window. You catch him watching you out of the corner of your eye, one hand on the steering wheel the other on its way to rest on your thigh. “Stop looking at me all….sexy.” 

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” He chuckles, eyes still on you. 

“Will you watch the road please.” 

He shakes his head at you, a fond smile on his face, “you look amazing.”  

“Thank you. But I’m still mad at you.” You sass batting his hand away which only makes him chuckle. He loved it when you were in these little moods, it was adorable. And even though he knew you were a little upset with him, he knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you would be cuddled up in his bed.  

“I know you are. And I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good.” 

He was right. You didn’t know much about what was happening but you knew issues over the treaty with another pack was getting worse. Shawn always got extra protective when things were going downhill, and you didn’t want to make his job any more difficult. But damnit it was one girls night. Just one. 

“I’m going crazy being locked up in the house Shawn. And the whole bodyguard thing isn’t fun either.” 

He reaches for your hand, and you give it to him threading your fingers with his, “Hey. I know it’s not fair and I’m sorry.” He whispers placing a soft kiss to the back of your hand. 

He felt guilty about you changing how you lived because you were together. It wasn’t all the time, it wasn’t like there was constant conflict, but when there was he hated that you had to be involved. Or maybe he was just being paranoid and too scared to lose you. He hadn’t figured that out yet. Regardless, by being with you-you had so much to sacrifice and he hated it. was so affected by the things he did. 

“How about this. You invite the girls over tomorrow night.” you open your mouth to protest but he stops you, “The boys and I will leave you alone, I promise. Just - I don’t want you to feel alone or...trapped. So just invite them over, I’ll stock the fridge with all the wine and snacks you want.” 

“That sounds nice.” You huff, still playing angry. 

“How long are you going to stay mad at me?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” 

“I love you.” He chuckled placing another kiss to the back of your hand. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
